


Coffee Shop Date

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble Request, IgNistu, IgNoct, M/M, One Shot, coffee shop AU, drabble request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” - IgNoct</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Date

The waitress was working up on Noctis’ last nerve.

With every smile, exaggerated sway of the hips, and the distinctively tailored behavior, Noctis knew that this wasn’t how she normally interacted with other patrons.

Not to mention this was the eighth time she stopped at their table.  
It wasn’t to see if the crown prince would like a refill.

They were only here because this was the only coffeehouse in all of Insomnia that served Ebony coffee and while Ignis would scoff at the establishment’s name he frequently goes to, Café Con Quistador, he was fond of the atmosphere.

Noctis wasn’t, but he kept a good face because Ignis wanted to go there for their first date. The prince had never been inside the the coffeehouse before and he already wanted to leave. Maybe he shouldn’t have let the advisor choose the location after all. They could have just went to a gas stop and brought a couple cans of Ebony to drink at a park or something.

Their waitress introduced herself as Ristretto or Rizzo for short and Ignis was quick to deduce that her name was related to the espresso shot. Just like that, she had her sights set on Ignis and while Ignis was indeed a fairly attractive man, he was also not single.

Not only did Rizzo forget to bring Noctis the slice of apple pie he ordered twice, she refilled Ignis’ cup in that span of time. The man took his coffee black. Ignis tried to placate Noctis by ordering a latte cup with a cheerful chocobo designed in the foam. The prince knew that Ignis had been serious about their date, he made no complaints about what Noctis ordered (not even the threat of cavities or diabetes) and said he’d pay for everything. But with the waitress interrupting their conversations and Ignis silently reading his newspaper at times, it didn’t feel much like a date at all.

Did her skirt look shorter? He didn’t recall seeing a few buttons undone in the front. The skirt seemed to rise a little higher when she leaned in toward Ignis.

It wasn’t helping that Ignis appeared enjoying their light banter. How can he not notice that she was coming on to him? Noctis stuffed himself up on pie until his stomach hurt.

When the bill arrived, Ignis, true to his promise, claimed it and Noctis was the first to see a phone number scrawled on the back. With hearts.

“All right, that’s it!” Noctis finally said, slamming his palm on the table as he rose. “I’m going to give her a piece of my mind.”

“Noct, what has gotten into you?” Ignis stopped writing his signature, confounded by Noctis’ outburst.

“She’s cute, I’ll give her that but that doesn’t give her the right to flirt—”

“Wait a minute.” Ignis scanned the back of the bill and fixed Noctis with a hard stare. “Are you jealous?” Not long after Ignis’ inquiry, the young man’s lips curled into a smile before cupping a gloved hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. He couldn’t stop laughing.

Noctis felt the heat invade his cheeks that he prayed that Ignis couldn’t see through the tears of his chortles. He slumped back into his seat, averting his gaze. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Speccy…”


End file.
